guardian_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline/Drama
Chronological Listing of Events Disclaimer: All the information here is based on the subtitles. A chronological listing of events as they occurred in the history of Haixing. Episode numbers listed when known. Distant Past * Over 10,000 years before the start of the show, a spaceship lands on Haixing; the aliens on board either intermingle with Haixing's inhabitants and create two new species (Yashou and Dixingren) in addition to Haixingren (ep01) or the aliens already belonged to two different species and decide to live peacefully alongside the Haixingren (ep34) Ye Old Haixing Era * Shen Wei and Ye Zun's parent's die and the two set out on their own (ep35) * A meteor hits Haixing and destroys the ecosystem of the planet, resulting in a depletion of resources in Dixing (ep34) * An extremist Dixing Chieftain forms a rebel force because of the lack of resources and starts a war trying to take over Haixing. (ep34) * The Yashou (under Fu You), Haixingren (under Ma Gui), and a faction of Dixingren form an allied coalition. They plan to recruit Kunlun, a famous general, but he's killed by the rebels before they can. (ep34) * Fu You and Ma Gui create the Hallows out of fragments of the meteor (ep34) * The Hallows are stolen by the rebels (ep34) * Zhao Yunlan is dropped off by a wormhole and saves the Black Cloaked Envoy during a battle against the rebel forces. Zhao Yunlan is asked to assume the identity of Kunlun, as his death had been kept secret for the sake of morale. (ep34) * Ye Zun kills the rebel leader and takes over, the rebels declare outright war against the allied forces. The Black Cloaked Envoy and Zhao Yunlan ambush the rebels in a forest and steal back the Hallows. They are activated during a battle, which results in Zhao Yunlan being pulled into a wormhole in the sky, Ye Zun getting trapped in a pillar, and the Black Cloaked Envoy being buried underground. (ep35) * Hallows are lost (according to Shen Wei) * 9990 years ago -Zhang Shi born Pre-Canon but Modern (Modern Haixing Era?) ' ''Almost 10,000 years pass * '''-100y Chu Shuzhi imprisoned for murdering his brother's killer * '-100y' Hanga tribe gets the Mountain-River Awl in a raid * '-100y '''Hanga tribe dies out; Ge Lan killed; Sang Zan stuck in a pillar * The Black Cloaked Envoy is found by a Dixing expedition led by Dingdun. They were dispatched by the Regent to work with the SID to find out why Dixingren are escaping aboveground and causing trouble (ep35) * The Hallows are lost (ep05) * Zhang Shi possesses Zhao Xinci * Founding of the SID * The Black Cloaked Envoy gets a new set of robes and a new mask, says farewell to Ye Zun in the pillar, and goes to the surface to live as Shen Wei (ep35) * Dixing sends an expedition to the surface to look for the Hallows. (ep05) The members of the expedition are nearly all killed except for Old Wu (who later becomes Huang Chaoyang's butler) and the leader. (''At least 20 years have passed since the expedition for the Hallows because it's been 20 years since Butler Wu saw his son, who was abandoned by Huang Chaoyang on a mountain (ep05) * Shen Wei builds up his Haixing identity and gets a PhD in Bio-engineering * SID leadership transfers from Zhao Xinci to his son, Zhao Yunlan (there is one more SID chief in between the two since it is stated that Zhao Yunlan is the third chief.) *Zhao Yunlan and Da Qing find Wang Zheng in the mountains *SID hires: Lao Li, Lin Jing, Zhu Hong. The Black-Cloaked Envoy installs Chu Shuzhi as a spy. Canon Around 2/12 years after Zhao Yunlan becomes chief (he has been chief for 3 years later in the series) * Guo Changcheng starts work at SID 4710/07/15(L) * Shen Wei meets Zhao Yunlan on the campus of Dragon City University (ep01) 4710/07/15(L) * The Black Cloaked Envoy shows up to help the SID for the first time since Zhao Yunlan has become Chief (ep01) * In his office, Shen Wei thinks to himself that he's been searching for Zhao Yunlan for 10,000 years. (ep02) He's looking at Zhao Yunlan's profile datasheet, which specifies that Zhao Yunlan is 28 years old. *Xiao Guo's employment is made official. (ep08) 4710/08/14(L) *Wednesday Morning Newspaper reports Landslide occurs in Northwest Mountain region on Tuesday 4710/08/18(L). Lin Jing has been experimenting with the Longevity Dial for 1 month (so this is probably a couple of days after Xiao Guo becomes official. (ep09) 4710/08/19(L) *Reunion night dinner, 6 months after start of drama (mid September?) (ep20) 4710/12/29(L) *Episode 21 follows directly onto episode 20, it's the next morning. Uncle Snake says they'll elect a Yashou High Chief in 3 months.4712/01/01(L) The election (ep37) it is about 3 months after episode 21. 4711/04/01(L) *Press conference (ep40) takes place a year after events that began in episode 37. Zhao Yunlan speaks with Shen Wei in the wormhole. 4712/04/12(L)